


Tease.

by BGee93



Series: Kinktober 2K18 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Day 10.Request: (D/s) MatsuHana with overstimulation/multiple orgasms? (I didn't include D/S tags as I  didn't really mention it, I tried but it kept messing up my flow :/ So hopefully it kinda comes across anyways).





	Tease.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asimi_Shadowborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimi_Shadowborn/gifts).



> as mentioned above mentioning the D/S kept throwing me off for some reason so I changed it to kinda hint at it, hope that's okay and hopefully it comes across that way!

Pleasure rippled through him as the fingers scissoring him open brushed against the sweet, sweet bundle of nerves deep inside him. Jerking at the sudden contact Mattsun inhaled sharply, shuddering the air back out of his lungs as Makki paused his movements to splatter lazy kisses over his calf. His fingertips twitched against the sheets beneath him as he kept his eyes on Makki, who knelt between his spread legs as one leg was hiked over his shoulder. Grinning into the leg muscle his lips brushed against Makki grinned down at Mattsun, waited for eye contact again, before massaging the muscle gently.

He wasn’t used to bottoming. Makki usually preferred it but tonight he’d requested to top and Mattsun was fine with the unexpected switch. Of course in the time period from the last time he’d bottomed to now, he’d forgotten how much of a damn tease Makki could be. It’s been at least an hour and Makki’s still only up to two fingers and each time he brushes over Mattsun’s prostate he stops altogether. 

Raising his shaky arms Mattsun runs his fingers through his dampened curls, silently cursing Makki for knowing all his sensitive spots. Cursed him for knowing exactly how to keep him riding on the edge of just being out of reach of an orgasm, just enough to keep his erection going through the agonizingly slow pace. 

Once his small jerks died down again Makki gave his leg one last, lingering brush of his soft lips before turning his head as his fingers slipping almost all the way out. Makki brushed the puckered, slick with lube ring of muscle. Keeping his fingertips inside Mattsun’s wet heat as he teased.

His nerves were slowly igniting on fire, tingling all over as Makki took his time. The anticipation of when the easter egg haired man was going to thrust his fingers back inside was almost as bad as the past hour. Almost.

Just as he’d expected, the fingers were suddenly thrusted deep within him again. Makki’s thumb continued to massage and tease his opening as he buried his fingers inside Mattsun till his knuckles nearly disappeared. Gasping out as his head slammed into the pillow Mattsun arched into the touch as Makki’s fingers found his prostate, surging deeper to brush over it again and again and again.

A string of curses spilled over his lips, slipping in between breathy pants as Mattsun suddenly came. His orgasm coming out of nowhere and spilling over his stomach and part of his chest in thick ribbons of white. Makki had to wrap his arm around Mattsun’s leg when they began to shake violently, nearly kicking him in the face. His fingers continued to rub against the swollen prostate. Working Mattsun through the orgasm until his cock stopped spurting and his legs twitched in time with his wet walls around Makki’s fingers. 

Mattsun’s eyes fell closed as he struggled to catch his breath. Limbs feeling loose and much like jello. Sweat and cum cooling against his skin as it slowly turned him into a cool, tacky mess. Yet he knew better than to think Makki was done with him.

“Still with me?” he barely got his head to bob in a nod at the question. Mind and body still buzzing hazily in the glows of pleasure. Deciding to give him another minute or so, Makki slowly loosened his hold around Mattsun’s leg. Lowering the limb gently down to rest on the mattress. He kept his other hand buried inside Mattsun, giving the man a slow curl of his fingers to test the sensitivity. 

Blowing out a gust of air from his lungs Mattsun brushed his damp hair back again, simply letting his arms rest in a lazy arc over his head. Muttering out an _’M good now,_ he gave Makki the go ahead to take over again. Sliding his feet up the bed a bit, Mattsun bent his legs around Makki, almost cocooning him in. 

Smirking devilishly down at him, although Mattsun had yet to open his eyes, Makki curled his fingers roughly, just as unexpectedly as his finger thrust earlier. Moaning out in appreciation at Mattsun’s quick hiss and back arch. Eyes darkening at the sight of Mattsun’s tanned skin becoming noticeably flushed, his adams apple bobbing with each forced swallow. Fingers twitching and nearly clawing at the sheets beneath them. But it wasn’t good enough.

With a new determination Makki kept his fingers curled as he pulled them out of Mattsun. Rubbing the excess lube glistening over Mattsun’s entrance, Makki coated a third finger and pressed them back inside. Mattsun’s head pushed into the pillow again as his bottom lip was dragged in between his teeth. The burning stretch of three fingers lighting pleasure through him like sparks from a sparkler as they went deeper and deeper. Makki set up a relentless pace after bottoming his fingers out to the last knuckle. Pulling almost all the way out and thrusting them back in, curling them up with each pull so they rubbed over his prostate with each exit. 

It wasn’t long until he was sweaty, hazy and panting all over again. Already on the brink of coming a second time. The sweat pooling on his back caused the sheets to stick to him as he rocked his hips in time with Makki’s thrusts. His slick walls clenching tightly around Makki’s fingers. His legs lifting to grip into Makki’s sides as they shuddered and twitched. His lip was finally released from it’s painful grip between his teeth when Makki’s hand wrapped around his throbbing cock.

One, two, three pumps and a thumb swipe over the leaking tip was all it took to tip him over into orgasm number two. His hands fisted the dampening sheets, clawing and yanking at them and his whole back arched off the bed. An echoing moan vibrating through his chest. Legs shaking so badly Makki had to pull his fingers out of him and hold his hips down so as not to hurt him.

He came down quicker this time but his body was singed with shockwaves of lingering pleasure. His limbs shivering with them as if lightning was being surged through him. Despite just coming his cock continued to throb, as if it knew they weren’t quite done yet and it was just being prepared. Only managing to lift, more like slide, a hand up to his hair, Mattsun carded his fingers through the sweat soaked curls that stuck to his forehead. He vaguely heard Makki asking him if he was still with him, if he was alright, but his tongue felt dry and tick inside his mouth. His head far too heavy to move.

He did, however manage a thumbs up which gained him a snort followed by Makki’s ugly laugh, a mix of suppressed snorts and rolling chortles. His own lips twitched up at the sound. It was gross, honestly one of the worst things anyone could ever hear. He teases Makki that his ears will bleed hearing it someday. But he secretly loved it, it was all Makki and it somehow made the sound worth listening to.

Makki regained some of his composure, a few sounds muffled still filtered through, as he leaned over Mattsun. Gripping into Mattsun’s thighs he slowly shifted him until his ass was resting on his thighs, quivering legs somehow remaining wrapped around Makki’s hips as he leaned the rest of the way over him. Whispering out for him to grip into the bars of the headboard if he needed to, Makki lined his cock up with Mattsun. Rubbing the leaking tip over the pulsing ring of muscle a few times before beginning to press inside.

Both fists slammed into the mattress as hoarse, barely audible curses chanted past his dry lips at the feeling of Makki’s tip popping inside him. His body far too over sensitive for this. Makki paused and waited for Mattsun to regain some composure, reminding him to grip the headboard if need be. 

It was as if his whole existence was about his ass. Everywhere else he felt cold, numb, lifeless. But the hellfire burning and shockwaves coming from that one area of him sent his brain into overdrive. His insides gripping and sucking in Makki’s cock slowly with each intense pulse. Makki had to grip the base of his cock, head falling down onto Mattsun’s chest to keep from coming with how tightly he was being clenched.

They continued at an extremely slow pace. Makki pushing in until Mattsun’s body shook, paused until they died down, pushed in a bit further. Mattsun barely remembers actually reaching up to wrap his fingers around the bars of their headboard, the cool metal barely grounding him enough to realize he’d cum again. Dry this time. Cock jumping against his stomach as pleasure mounted again within him. 

His eyes remained closed but he knew tears, not just sweat now, streamed down the side of his face. His skin was cold but felt hot with fever at the same time. Every nerve felt as if it was cut open, exposed to the biting air. Spasms rippled through his muscles, growing in intensity the deeper Makki got. Choked out moans that sounded more like gasping coughs were all his dry, burning throat could manage, his lungs heaving and begging for air. Mattsun wasn’t going to make it if Makki fucked his as relentlessly as he’d teased him earlier. He was becoming too far gone and he willed for Makki to pick up on that.

Finally, _finally_ , Makki bottomed out. His grip on the base of his cock loosened and released as his balls settled flush against Mattsun’s ass. He could tell from the way Mattsun was acting that he was beyond blitzed out, nearing his limit too quickly. The need to thrust was intense, his body begging to wreck the man beneath him. But Makki refused to try and push Mattsun past his limit.

Instead he chose to let his own eyes slip shut, hands dug into Mattsun’s hips to keep him steady as his sweaty forehead slid up. Makki peppered the skin his lips could reach with gentle, feathery kisses as he focused on the feeling of Mattsun clenching and pulsing so wonderfully tight around him. Thankfully that was all the stimulation Makki needed tonight. With a groan he came deeply inside Mattsun. Shooting him full of his hot load as his hips stuttered against Mattsun. The feeling of being filled sending him into another dry orgasm that milked Makki dry.

Half an hour later they barely moved away from each other. Makki still laying on top of Mattsun, dried cum crusting between their chests as their legs tangled together. They laid there, melted into the disgusting sheets as they just listened to each others even breathing.


End file.
